


Golden Cage

by mythicalinker



Category: Basketball RPF, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Basketball, Blackmail, Bottom Kuroko, Deception, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Revenge, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Nash, nba au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Kuroko went to USA and followed Kagami to support his dreams to play in the NBA. Unfortunately, Kagami cheated on him with an another man because Kuroko was asexual. He was overcome with rage that he shot the cheaters and left them for dead.As he escaped, Nash caught him and Kuroko should pay the dangerous man with his body in exchange of his protection.





	Golden Cage

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know why I love abused!Kuroko story. The original concept of this story was lighter than this one but it somehow ended a little darker than what I intended but it will be good in the end I promise.
> 
> This was all because of the NBA fever that I have right now. Go Cavaliers!!!
> 
> You will encounter derogatory/insulting words that suggest racism and athlete bashing because it's one of the characters nature so it cannot be avoided. I'm sorry :(
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

KUROKO breathed out at his battered muff that he used to cover his mouth in able to warm himself. It started to snow but he was huddled in the corner of a dark corner in a unfamiliar alley in a foreign country just because he decided to support his boyfriend's dream who ended up cheating on him. He knew those animals deserved what he did but the guilt was still there so he quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks as he recalled what happened earlier.

It was Kagami and his NBA team's first championship and his boyfriend was awarded as the best rookie of the year. Kuroko decided by then that this was the best opportunity to prepare Kagami a special dinner but he fell asleep as he waited for Kagami to arrive. It was the weird noises that were coming from their bedroom that woke him up. He got an idea but was still shock to see Kagami being fucked by their team's MVP. Rage overcame him as tears started to flow down from his eyes. He was thankful for his weak presence because without it, the two will notice him while he took the gun from the safe and shot them without mercy. He turned away even though he still heard Kagami's pleads while he gurgled on his own blood. When his mind cleared a bit, he almost threw up at the realization of what he had done but stopped himself. In panic, he just packed a small bag that contained a small stash of cash, his passport, and a bottle of water. 

Kuroko cursed under his breath when he shivered when it became started to get colder. He has no place to go and no one to call. He sighed as he crossed the street to find a better and a warmer place to stay when a yellow-painted sports car hit him hard on his way. He groaned in pain especially on his left side that absorbed the damage. As everything faded into black, he started to wonder if this was the price for killing those people who cheated on him.

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO opened his eyes but closed them again as he was exposed on the blinding light from the ceiling. He groaned in pain when he started to feel the flare of pain from his left side especially on his foot that felt a little heavy for his own liking. 

"The doctor said that it was nothing serious. Stop making those stupid noises," a male voice ordered that sounded familiar to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the source of the voice and found Nash Gold Jr. of all people smoking a cigarette while sitting at the ledge of the room's open window. "What are you doing here?"

"You little monkeys are really bunch of morons," Nash accused venomously. "Who on their right mind will cross the street while the lights are red?"

"I didn't notice. I'm sorry about everything Gold-san and thank you for helping me out," Kuroko answered as polite as he can. This was impossible though since he really hate the guy and he was still offended by the blonde's insults.

"It's good to know that you still have manners at least. Just call me Nash 'cause I hated it when people call me by that name. I feel old," Nash spat out in bitterness as he threw away his cigarette outside.

"Am in the hospital?" Kuroko asked because the room may looked simple but it still looked furnished and expensive.

"You're in my house idiot. Just use your fucking eyes to know. I really hate you brainless Japanese people!"

"Would you stop saying those words? If you want to insult me that's fine but leave others out of this! We already proven that we are better than you are so stop acting almighty---"

"Almighty eh? Better?" Nash asked sarcastically with an evil smile on his face as he grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled him off the bed. He pushed the injured man against the wall and trapped him between his body and the hard wall that caught the Japanese off guard. "What happened? Not too feisty now huh?"

Kuroko cursed at the back of his mind when he realized that he was wearing nothing but a huge black loosened shirt that reached down to his knees. He started to push away Nash's immovable body but it was vain. "M-move away."

"Say please and I will," Nash teased.

"You bastard---"

And again Nash silenced him but this time with his mouth that hungrily devoured Kuroko's pinkish lips. The bluenette was struggling but Nash was like a brick wall and just like his basketball, his tongue was demanding and magical. Kuroko knew that he was asexual but he can't help but moaned when that hot warm muscle explored the insides of his mouth. All alarms on his head set off though when he felt something circling on his asshole. He bit Nash's lips hard that finally caused the guy to let him go.

"What was that for?" Nash asked angrily.

"For assaulting me," Kuroko reasoned out.

Nash laughed aloud uncaring to his bleeding lower lip. "You're funny," he remarked then quickly pulled back Kuroko's hair painfully. "Try to do that again or you will experience pain in the most excruciating way possible. You will stop defying me, are we clear?"

Kuroko didn't have a choice so he nodded in agreement. Nash let him go and went out of the room without saying anything. Kuroko tried to massage the part of his scalp that was aching when Nash pulled back his hair earlier. He limped on his way to the bed and deducted that aside from the minor bruises on his arm and on the left side of his waist, he was completely okay aside from the cast in his left foot. He looked around the room then rummaged the drawer to look for his bag that contained his important belongings but it was nowhere to be seen.

Kuroko looked around and settled to turn on the television to catch the morning news as a habit. He was shock though to find out that his boyfriend survived but was in a critical situation while his teammate who was (unsurprisingly) married was declared dead on arrival at the hospital. The police still didn't know the identity of the killer but they were working on it. It was the biggest scandal in the history of NBA according to the news. It was not just because of the cold murder but the gay affair. That was why he and Kagami kept their relationship as secret because they were aware of the discrimination with the gay athletes. 

"So you tried to kill them, huh?" Nash accused with a smirk, his arms crossed in his chest as if he knew everything.

"P-pardon Gold-san?" Kuroko stammered.

"You will stop addressing me that way or I will kick you out. What I'm trying to say is... was the main reason why you were alone back there was because you tried to kill your boyfriend and his other man?" Nash asked slowly as if he was talking to a child.

Kuroko wanted to answer back but decided against it so he masked himself into impassiveness instead just to annoy the guy. It was the expression that most people hated about him and he was right because Nash grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up with just one hand. Kuroko clawed at Nash's arm since he was starting to have a hard time to breath. 

"You will fucking answer if I ask you, clear?" Nash asked demandingly.

Kuroko nodded so Nash let him go. He panted and tried to catch his breath when Nash grabbed his hair and pushed his face on the blonde's now exposed and shockingly impressive cock. 

"Suck it," Nash ordered trying to stop Kuroko's head from looking away. 

Kuroko tried to push the unbudging man away from his face but to no avail. He sucked Kagami's cock on the past (and failed that made him realized his asexuality) but Nash was far bigger for crying out loud so this was impossible for him. Wait a second... why the fuck he was thinking of the possibility of sucking this guy's cock anyway?

"I'm getting impatient here."

"Get off you pervert!" Kuroko blurted out angrily, his voice almost muffled because his whole face was almost buried in Nash's crotch. Every attempt to struggle always ended up with his nose and the left side of his face to be rubbed against the blonde's manhood.

"I know that you're an illegal immigrant. Are you aware that the government can press charges against you for murder?" Nash asked that caught Kuroko off guard.

It was true that Kuroko just went to USA using a tourist visa but it was already expired. "I will just be deported back in Japan."

Nash laughed aloud as if Kuroko told him a joke. "You're funny. What you did was a serious crime and nevertheless you did that to someone who has a big name in this country. The American government will not let you off the hook easily and handed you over to your country," Nash boasted. 

"Who cares anyway?! Just let me go so I can surrender myself!" Kuroko shouted out in fury.

"Are you always this dumb?" Nash asked in aggravation. "Imagine what would happen if you will be imprisoned here. I imagine many prisoners will enjoy your ass. If you were lucky, the worst thing that you can get is HIV."

Kuroko glared at Nash and clenched his fists on his sides. He knew that the blonde was telling the truth. He watched enough American movies and series to know that one should never drop the soap in prison. Nash took advantage of the bluenette's distracted state and gripped his jaws. Kuroko gasped in pain but closed his mouth instantly when Nash brushed the tip of his moistened cock on his lips.

"Open those lips or I swear I will call the police to arrest you," Nash threatened coldly.

Kuroko didn't have a choice. All of his choices are bad but it seemed Nash was the best option at that moment. He will be this guy's sex slave but he still have the chance to run away. The situation was not totally hopeless so with that thought in mind, he opened his mouth.

Nash didn't waste his time and started to thrust his cock inside of Kuroko's mouth. The younger man's mouth was small so it was really tight and those beautiful gagging noises that Kuroko produced was a big turn on and he just had the quarter of his dick in him. 

Kuroko knew he will die from choking because there was no way that he can't take that whole monster inside of him. He didn't want to cry but that was simply impossible because he's running out of oxygen especially when he felt Nash's cock hit the back of his throat. He swore he can feel that abnormal organ hitting his tonsils as Nash forced himself inside of him deeper than what was possible.

Nash was lecherous beyond measure. He didn't know how he was able to fit the whole thing, Kuroko's throat bulging on his every thrust. The bluenette's face was a beautiful mess, his whole face was covered with tears, drools, and snots. He started to skullfuck the poor guy with faster and more brutal thrusts. 

Kuroko cried in agony as he tasted the blood that he was sure as hell was his. He thought that gagging on Nash's cock was the worst sensation that he felt but it was nothing compared to the disgusting flavor that assaulted his tastebuds when Nash came down to his throat. It was scalding hot and too much that it was kind of scary and the expression on the blonde's face while he came will forever etched on his memory.

Nash licked his lips in satisfaction. He started to pull out his dick that was covered with own cum and Kuroko's spittle and blood. It was such a beautiful sight especially when he wiped them on the side of the whimpering bluenette who was heaving as if he's going to throw up. "Swallow everything or I swear I will force you to clean your mess."

Kuroko glared up at Nash and did his best to stop himself from vomiting. He slowly rose on his feet and limped his way to the bed. He lied down on the bed in a prone position, burying his face on the pillow as his body shook when he started to cry. He flinched when he felt Nash's large hand touched his naked rump. "W-what are you doing?" Kuroko asked with hoarse voice turning his body around to avoid Nash's unwanted touches.

"I will fuck you," Nash declared as he started to remove his pants and underpants. He leered at Kuroko who started to hugged his knees on his body so he can curl into a ball. He licked his lips in anticipation and removed his shirt completely exposing himself before the bluenette.

Kuroko watched Nash nervously as his rapist crawled to join him in the bed. The guy was ruggedly handsome, he almost resembled Kise in some way. He was unbelievably muscular equipped with wide chest and six-packed abs. The swirling tattoos that he had that covered down the side of his neck was extended to his arm and chest. The opposite side of Nash's body especially on his flank was inked with a black dragon that it looked amazing on the guy. Nash was beautiful but he was horrifying at the same time, Kuroko decided. He didn't want this but he didn't have a choice. He needed to be sure that this must be worth it. "Tell me Nash. How are you going to protect me?"

"Protect you?" Nash asked as if amused.

"Y-you said that you can offer me protection so I want to know that whatever I will endure in your hands will be worth it," Kuroko demanded with unwavering determination.

Nash smiled maniacally and pulled Kuroko into a kiss that was so dirty and domineering. Again Kuroko was stunned with Nash's response. The younger man struggled really hard to be free until Nash stopped kissing him and slapped his face. 

"Bitch like you need to know their place. I will rather not answer your question because it will put you in danger. The lesser you know, the better. I will give aone word though for you to ponder: Mafia," Nash warned, his blue eyes filled with bone-chilling malice.

Kuroko closed his eyes in dread. It kind of explained Nash's menacing aura. In trying to escape from jail, he imprisoned himself in hell. "I never been fucked in the ass before."

"You used to date a guy. I will not believe that red monkey will let you fuck him."

Kuroko wanted to tell Nash that Kagami loved taking it up in the ass but he stopped himself. "I'm asexual."

Nash snorted then licked his lips in excitement. "Then I will fuck you until you become addicted to my cock."

Kuroko once again wanted to point out that asexuality was not just a temporary sickness that will be gone if you had a daily dosage of sex but he knew better than to speak that out. "Just make it fast."

"You wish. I will take my time and you will let me," Nash said as he pulled Kuroko to him. He pushed the bluenette down on his front and quickly got on top of him. "Do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Can you at least lube your cock? You will tear me back there please," Kuroko begged, his body shaking in fright.

Nash sighed in annoyance but as much as he wanted to hurt the bluenette, he knew from experience that asses (especially virgin ones) were more prone to damage and he planned to keep his new Japanese bitch for a long time. With that in mind, he got off the bed and left the room to get some lube.

Kuroko sighed in relief. He was lucky that Nash at least have a little conscience after all. The solace was short-lived when he heard the footsteps of the blonde as he entered the room. He cringed in slight pain when the sachet hit his head. He looked at Nash who was holding a videocamera that was pointed at him.

"Give me a good show Tetsuya. Stretch yourself with your fingers," Nash ordered immodestly.

Kuroko wanted to curse Nash for putting him on this embarrassing situation. He gritted his teeth in dismay as he opened the lube with his fingers but failed after a few attempts. Nash had the nerve to laugh at him.

"Let me," Nash asked demandingly stealing the lube from Kuroko's hand and easily opened it with his teeth. "Spread your ass with your hands, I wanna see that hole."

Kuroko was ashamed because he never felt so exposed in his whole life until now. He shivered when he felt the cold lube that trickled down on his crack. He wanted nothing at that moment but to die in shame.

If Nash would be honest to himself, Kuroko looked better than anyone he fucked in the past. He never saw a hole that was as rosy as Kuroko's not to mention that part was still untouched. He can't help himself and circled his finger curiously around the furled skin around it. He tested how tight it is so he prodded it with the tip of his middle finger. 

Kuroko's hands were clenched into fists as he felt Nash's finger breached his entrance. It was strange and a bit painful at the same. He tried his best to catch his breath when Nash forced the whole thing in him. He gasped in twinge and tried to move away but Nash pulled out his finger and gave his ass a resounding slap.

"That's your last warning. Now you stretch that filthy hole of yours or I will fuck it without any lube at all. Do you understand?" Nash threatened as he slapped Kuroko's ass that made the latter gasped in pain.

Kuroko will complain but stopped as Nash spanked him ten more times until his behind became as red as Akashi's hair. He stopped his tears from falling as he tried to relax and inserted his own index finger on his ass. He was lucky that Nash's finger was thicker than his own so after a couple of minutes, he was ready to add another. The burning pang was more pronounced now as he scissored his fingers to further stretched his insides. He did this for three minutes until he was relaxed to take three. In all honesty, he was not sure how many fingers he needed to make this easier for him since Nash's dick was not long but thick as well. Nash made the decision for him by inserting his middle finger at Kuroko's hole. Kuroko groaned and bit his lower lip to stop making sounds that he knew would satisfy Nash's sadistic side.

"You're ready," Nash simply said as he gathered the remaining lube to spread on his manhood.

Kuroko decided not to say anything. He groaned in pain when he felt the initial pain when the head of Nash's cock penetrated his asshole. He bit the pillow to stop himself from screaming when Nash pushed deeper. It was tormenting as if someone was tearing him apart inside. He wished at that time that pillow can stop his tears the same way it can stop his screams.

Nash hissed in discomfort as he felt that Kuroko became more tense. He was just almost halfway in and suddenly he remembered why he avoided fucking virgins in the past. He was not surprised that his cock was covered with blood when he pulled it out. He sighed in disappointment and put the videocamera on the side of the bed. "Can you fucking relax?"

"I-I can't... you're so big and I can't take it. No more please," Kuroko pleaded as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Nash wanted to punch himself for being more turned on with the bluenette's expression. He chuckled because he never felt concerned with his partners before. He positioned Kuroko's body better so he can access the guy's prostate better then without further ado, he pushed the entirety of his manhood until his balls hit Kuroko's balls.

Kuroko was stupid to think that Nash will feel pity towards him but he should know better. He was caught in midscream when Nash was able to pierce his whole dick in him. It was all pain until he felt his nipples being pinched and rolled around with dexterous and expert fingers inside of his shirt. The blonde's mouth started to lick and nibble at his earlobe that it was crazy. It felt like that Nash's hands were everywhere at once. Nash's cock was now stroking his surprisingly hard cock and he was distracted enough to realize that Nash was starting to move his hips.

Nash didn't know what's wrong with him. When he was having sex, he was usually uncaring whether his partner enjoyed it or not. He loved it when the pleasure was just solely his but with Kuroko, he wanted to devour everything that the bluenette can offer: his pain, his pleasure, his hatred, his lo... 

Nash shook his head in disapproval but didn't stop aiming at Kuroko's sweet spot. He wanted to insult the guy for claiming he was asexual when his cock was this rock-hard exuding so much precum that it was crazy. He gathered Kuroko's juices and inserted them on the bluenette's mouth. "That's how wet you are. Taste your own juice so you can realize how much you love this."

Kuroko moaned in those fingers as Nash amazingly made miracles to his body. He was overloaded with pleasure at all places that he didn't even bother to stop himself from cumming.

Nash ensured that he was able to catch all of Kuroko's cum. He smirked evilly as an idea came to him. He rubbed the cum on Kuroko's face who began to struggle after recovering from his orgasm obviously opposed and grossed-out to the idea. He smirked and covered the guy's mouth with his cum-covered hand and fucked him harder than what was possible. It was his plan to annoy the bluenette because he didn't want the guy to be still like a fuck doll.

Kuroko was disgusted with what Nash did. One may say that he's hypocrite because earlier he was sucking his own precum at the blonde's fingers but this was one was a different matter. The American was rubbing his own release at his face that his nose cringed at disgust when he smelled the strong musky scent of his own release. He wanted to bite the hand that covered his mouth but he didn't want to push the guy. He struggled a bit when his sweet spot was hit harder than what he liked. He was very shock to find himself coming again when Nash bit the side of his throat while shooting a total of six spurts of warm release deeply inside of his bowels.

Nash didn't want to leave the comfort of Kuroko's ass but he there were things that he still needed to do. He begrudgingly pulled out his cock and took the videocam to record the spectacle of his cum flowing out from Kuroko's pinkish devirginized hole. The bluenette looked debauched that he felt his cock hardened again but it needed to wait.

Kuroko curled into a ball and cried silently when Nash got off the bed and left. He felt like a dirty whore. He even came twice which just proved he was not really asexual. 

"Is it really that painful?" Nash asked.

Kuroko quickly looked back at Nash who was carrying a basin of water with a towel. He didn't reply because he was confused on why did Nash came back. He looked away while the guy cleaned his face and hair with the towel. He tried to move away when the wet and warm towel dabbed at his crotch area when Nash smacked his flank as of to tell him to stay still.

"Open your legs," Nash ordered.

Kuroko followed embarrassingly because unlike earlier, he can now see Nash's expression while he was looking at his private area. Kuroko was thankful though that Nash looked serious. He didn't know what to feel about that but he gasped aloud when the blonde inserted his pinky in his hole without warning. "W-what was that for?"

Nash studied his finger that was covered with cum. "Nothing serious," he remarked and continued cleaning Kuroko's entrance with the towel. "You're a bit cleaner but you can take a shower if you want. Don't leave or you will risk being arrested. There's a food in the fridge and I also have a microwave oven so you can reheat the food. I'm leaving now. Any questions?"

Kuroko shook his head but he was seriously weirded out on the guy's sudden change of attitude. Nash stared at him as if the guy wanted to say something. "B-be careful," Kuroko muttered, his face blushing looking at the wrinkled sheets to avoid looking at those magnetic blue eyes.

Nash didn't answer and was confused with himself. He was fucking blushing for crying out loud! He didn't know what changed to be honest but his heart was palpitating faster than normal. He knew he should just leave but he don't want to. "Do you eat Chinese food?" Nash asked instead.

Kuroko quickly looked up at the equally blushing blonde. It was a foreign look at the guy but Kuroko decided he liked it. He nodded and looked away but he responded with the same intensity when the blonde kissed him once more as if his life depended on it.

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO moaned louder as Nash started to increase his pace by moving Kuroko's body up and down. He can't help but be impressed at Nash's strength as he fucked him while standing and not to mention their wet bodies under the spray of the warm shower that was making sex slippier and harder. He leaned his back at the cold wall but Nash pulled him closer with a growl as if warning him to stay still. He chuckled and kissed the cheek of his possessive lover. He stared at their reflection in the mirror and traced the aesthetic tattoo of a golden dragon and white tiger that covered the expanse of the Mafioso's back. 

Kuroko was staying with Nash for almost a year now. To be honest, he was enjoying his stay because he can still go outside (by disguising as a woman just because Nash found it funny). He already informed his family and friends in Japan that he was okay and he and Kagami already broke-up. Speaking of the red-haired idiot, he was off the radar for quite some time even though he already discharged from the hospital. It was a relief to Kuroko that the guy neither name him as the suspect nor reached out with their other friends in Japan to inform them what really happened that night.

"Any problem Tetsu?" Nash irritatingly asked as he bit Kuroko's chin to get the latter's attention. "Am I boring you?"

Kuroko chuckled and leaned closer to kiss Nash's lips in a haste. Nash kissed him back but his was demanding and greedy. As their tongues entwined, their thrusts became more furious as they chased each other's climax. The pace became sloppy but more intense and so when they came it was mind-blowing that made them both see the stars.

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO traced the intricate and detailed blue eyes of the golden dragon on Nash's back. The blonde was lying down on his front, still in bliss after he gave him a massage. Kuroko then looked at the white tiger that was covered with teal eyes that was covered with stripes with the same color instead of the traditional black. The dragon and the tiger kind of reminded him of them but he didn't dare to hope in spite of the fact that Nash decided to have the tattoo three months after he lived there. It was also the time when Kuroko had his first tattoo on his lower back. It was a golden Eastern dragon that was positioned horizontally and was entwined with a sword. 

Until now, they both avoided to discuss the real score between them. Kuroko knew though that Nash was special to him and he was scared to be rejected and get hurt again in the process so he kept things to himself. Nash's tendency to change his behavior from being sadistic to caring without warning was really hard to decipher so he really can't tell if Nash liked him back.

"Are you done drooling over me?" Nash teased as he rolled his body around and pulled Kuroko above him. He positioned his hard cock between the bluenette's asscheeks and lazily thrusted his hips.

"I'm just thinking of the possibility for you to join NBA," Kuroko said as he positioned Nash's cock on his entrance. He was glad that he was still lubed and a bit loosened from earlier.

"I will just waste my time with those idiots," Nash mumbled that was changed into a moan when Kuroko took all of his cock in one go. It was so warm and with Kuroko's superb anal control, it was deliciously tight in spite of the fact that he just fucked the guy twice this afternoon.

"Wasting is when you don't utilize your talent and push yourself to be better. If I just have your skills I'm going to play. There are good players out there like LeBron James and Steph Curry," Kuroko added while circling his hips.

"That I both defeated twice. Don't give the guys too much credit," Nash retorted annoyingly.

"In street basketball. Professional basketball was a different category."

"You really think they're better than me?" Nash growled rolling their bodies so he was now on top. 

Kuroko's face didn't change. "I will bet all of my money on you silly but I would love to prove I'm right of course."

Nash shook his head in disbelief. After a few minutes of silence, Nash sighed as if surrendering. He kissed Kuroko's lips avidly putting all his frustrations in that kiss. "Let's have a bet. I will give anything that you want if I win the championship."

"You're very arrogant but I guess we will see. What if you lose the championship?"

"That will not happen. If I bring home the bacon AND break a lifetime record then I win. Deal?"

"What can I give you if you win? I have nothing you know," Kuroko grumbled embarrassingly.

"Believe me. You can afford it," Nash said evilly as he silenced Kuroko's protests with a kiss. "Do you have a specific team in mind that you wanted me to be a part of?"

"Lakers."

 

KUROKO and he was sure all of the fans of LA Lakers and the rest of the world as well were shocked when the championship match between Lakers and Cavaliers ended with the score 205-72 in favor of the former. Golden and orange confetti and balloons rained from the ceiling as the rest of the Lakers players lifted Nash on their shoulders. Even Kobe Bryant who used to be Lakers' greatest player who was a special guest that night ran towards his former team and congratulated Nash with a tap on his shoulder.

He texted Nash's assistant that he needed to use the restroom when someone pulled him by his wrist. Afraid that it was a police officer, he used the ignite pass and hit the taller guy in the stomach.

"Y-your ignite pass was still as powerful as before," the guy groaned in pain.

Kuroko flinched as he heard Kagami's familiar voice. Like him, the guy wore a pair of dark sunglasses and an LA Lakers cap to hide his identity. 

"Can we talk?" Kagami asked that Kuroko answered with a curt nod.

 

∆∆∆

THEY decided to talk in an uncrowded seafood restaurant near the stadium. They also decided to take the most secluded area in the establishment. They were quiet even after their orders were served. Kagami quickly lit a cigarette and smoke it to relax himself.

"When did you start to smoke?" Kuroko asked.

"After I had been released from the hospital. I'm so stressed out," Kagami uttered.

"How did you found me?" Kuroko asked taking note that yes, Kagami lost weight obviously from stress. 

"It's just a coincidence," Kagami grumbled.

Kuroko nodded, avoiding looking at Kagami's eyes and texted Nash that he just need to meet someone important. 

"New boyfriend? Or is it a girl this time?" Kagami teased but his eyes were so sad that it was hard to look at it directly.

Kuroko nodded shyly, confused on why he was feeling guilty when it was Kagami who cheated on him at the first place. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better. I-I had some therapies that helped me to cope up from what happened. The team was pushing me since they wanted me to go back since Gold decided to join Lakers. They thought I still have that magic in me when we beat Jabberwocks in the past but that was just history. I no longer have you to do the impossible."

Kuroko didn't want to talk about their past so he decided to ask a different question. "Why didn't you tell the police that it was me?"

Kagami exhaled the smoke from his lungs then sighed as he finally put off the offending cigarette. "It's all my fault. I might as well pulled the trigger 'cause I'm the one who pushed you to do that. That's all in me. I told FBI that it was a woman who attacked us," Kagami explained then chuckled at his own make-up story. 

Kuroko nodded and sipped a little from his glass of lemonade. It was surprisingly good. Again there was awkwardness in the air until Kagami called out his name softly.

"Aren't you going to ask about Wade?"

Kuroko sighed because as much as possible, he was trying his best to avoid anything related to Dwayne Wade especially hearing his name because it reminded him of his life's biggest regret. "H-how is his family coping?"

"They were doing great. Wade is kind of an asshole to his wife and his children. They were actually thankful to..," Kagami stopped realizing he will say something that will offend Kuroko. "I-I'm so so sorry about that."

"That's fine," Kuroko almost whispered focusing at the moisture forming on the glass of his cold lemonade.

"You're not going to ask why I cheated on you?"

Kuroko stiffened on his seat but quickly shook his head. "It does not matter."

"It does!" Kagami exclaimed. "I was stupid for committing the biggest mistake of my life. I'm sorry for hurting you. When Wade---"

"Kagami, you don't have to explain. I already forgiven you," Kuroko said genuinely that surprised even him because it was true. He covered one of his Kagami's hand with his. "Besides I already move on. You probably made a mistake. We both did but we are not defined by those mistakes. I am maybe free but I will always carry the burden of killing Wade but everyday is a chance for me to strive to be a better person. You can also do that you know."

"I don't know where to fucking begin. I am at my best when you are at my side. You're always there even from the very start and now that you're gone..," Kagami stopped as he finally broke down into tears. 

Kuroko embraced Kagami and comforted him by rubbing at the red-haired guy's temple that usually calmed the guy down. "That's not true. You're already a great person when I met you. You're kind, competitive, hardworking, and so much more. That's why I fell in love with you before but things were not the same. I can promise you one thing though that I will always be your friend and stand by your side no matter what," Kuroko promised. Kagami continued to cry but Kuroko believed that somehow everything will be alright.

 

∆∆∆

NASH screamed in pleasure as Kuroko tightened his mouth around his cock. He looked at down at his lover who wore nothing but his jersey that he wore in the championship earlier when he was announced as the MVP. It was a good look in Kuroko though since it was twice of the guy's size. "I'm coming," Nash announced. Kuroko just looked up at him with his doe-eyed eyes that pushed him nearer to his climax because with that expression, the guy was behind hot. He met Kuroko's pace and when he came, the bluenette swallowed everything enthusiastically as if it tasted like his favorite vanilla milkshake.

"Are you good?" Kuroko asked while kissing Nash's abs up to his chest then finally to his lips.

"Remember our bet?" Nash asked as he pulled out something discreetly under his pillow that he prepared for this night. He was distracting Kuroko by kissing the side of the bluenette's neck and caressing the dragon that was tattooed at his lover's lower back. Unknown to Kuroko, this was not just simply a dragon tattoo but the heraldry of the Gold Family declaring Kuroko was his. It was one of the dirty secrets he kept that Kuroko didn't need to know.

"What about it? I just gave you a blowjob. Sex is the only thing I can offer you know," Kuroko joked but Nash can hear the embarrassment and hint of insecurity there.

Nash chuckled at his lover's ridiculousness and showed him the box. "Open it."

Kuroko was speechless but opened the little chest with a shaking hand. Inside was a ring with gemstone that was the same shade of his teal eyes that was embedded in a golden ring. 

"Marry me Tetsuya," Nash stated in a demanding voice.

Kuroko rolled his eyes because even though he was planning to say yes, he still like to know he has options. "Is that a question or a command?"

"A statement," Nash whispered naughtily at Kuroko as he silenced the bluenette with a kiss.

Kuroko didn't mind though because after all marrying Nash was really not a choice but a decision that he knew he will never regret. They might not start in good terms and they were far from perfect but Kuroko knew that he was ready to be imprisoned in Nash's heart.

 

∆∆∆

KAGAMI was looking at Kuroko's picture on their first date in an amusement park in Tokyo. It was the candid picture of Kuroko while watching the fireworks exploded in the sky. He exhaled heavily as his heart clenched in pain. 

He decided to sleep when TMZ discussed the record-breaking victory of Lakers against Cavaliers on the television. He remembered that Kuroko hated the show because it was rowdy but he loved it because of the same reason. He was planning to turn off the TV when one of TMZ's commentator announced the engagement of Nash Gold Jr.. They said it was posted in the basketball player's Twitter account and became viral because he was with a man in the post and Nash was known as a notorious playboy. Kagami was curious and decided to know more when the horrifying image of Nash and his fiancé was shown in the scene.

The picture was Nash who was nude and sleeping(?) with his lover cuddling on top of him that strategically covered the blonde's private area. Their hands were clasped together that both wore matching rings. The other guy was naked as well saved for the too-large number 11 orange jersey that Nash was wearing earlier on the game. The MVP trophy and basketball was artistically placed on the bed that made the picture more beautiful. The description on the tag was:

@magician_gold11  
Soon to be married with my MVP  
#lovewins #mrandmrgold #lakers #MVP #2020NBAChampionship

Kagami wanted to throw up at that moment. So Kuroko was talking about Nash all along. The same guy who told Dwayne Wade of his secret relationship with Kuroko. The main reason why Wade acquired a leverage to blackmail him and threatened that he will expose his homosexuality if he will not agree on his terms. The devil who manipulated him to cheat on Kuroko...

**Author's Note:**

> I just simply love Nash/Kuroko ship so much. I'm so sad that there were just few and the stories were not as explicit as I like.
> 
> I have nothing against Japanese people, Dwayne Wade, LeBron James, and Steph Curry. They are all awesome people and I love them because I love basketball so much. Those words were just needed to express the nature of Nash.
> 
> (And yes Lakers is my most favorite team though I'm a big fan of other teams as well)
> 
> I also condemned racism and bashing so don't take Nash seriously.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
